Daar, Daar, Lieverd
by kuroshironimu
Summary: mimpi buruk itu memang tidak menyenangkan... sama juga di kasus Indonesia. Holland x Indonesia, one-shot. I’m suck at making summary jadi baca sajalah... warning: little OOC, OC


Fanfic kedua saya!! XDD fanfic ini bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari sebuah video AMV berjudul MAD APH Little Story 1 -- gitu-gitu lah judulnya, saya lupa X) R&R yaa~

**Summary**: mimpi buruk itu memang tidak menyenangkan... sama juga di kasus Indonesia. Holland x Indonesia, one-shot. I'm suck at making summary jadi baca sajalah... warning: little OOC, OC

**Rating:** K

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holland membuka pintu rumahnya, dan menemukan bahwa rumahnya gelap gulita. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah England untuk menyelesaikan perundingan atas Malaysia dan Singapore (yang, sedihnya, dimenangkan England). Belum lagi dia harus mengurus Belgium dan Luxembourg yang sepertinya terkena krisis ekonomi internal.

Holland menyalakan lampu, dan menemukan bahwa rumahnya tetap bersih dan rapi seperti sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum dan menggantungkan jubahnya. Indonesia pasti sudah tertidur, jadi dia tidak bisa menggodanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di siang hari. Masa bodoh, dia masih bisa bermain dengannya siang besok.

Holland masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju piyama bermotif sapi favoritnya. Dia baru saja beranjak ke kamar mandi saat dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dia berbalik.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, dan Indonesia berdiri—tepatnya, bersembunyi—di baliknya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar dan dia menatap Holland, ketakutan. "Indonesia!" kata Holland senang. "Kenapa kau bangun semalam ini? Ayo, masuk!"

Ragu, Indonesia masuk ke dalam kamar Holland sambil memeluk sebuah boneka sapi kecil. Holland tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya: boneka sapi itu adalah hadiahnya untuk Indonesia dua tahun lalu, dan ternyata dia masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa, Indonesia?" tanya Holland heran.

"A-Aku... bermimpi... buruk..." kata Indonesia, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia memeluk boneka sapinya.

"Mimpi buruk apa?" tanya Holland lembut, berjongkok agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Indonesia kecil.

"E-England..." kata Indonesia, memeluk bonekanya semakin erat. "A-Aku... selalu bermimpi buruk... tentang dia... aku takut... dia akan menculikku lagi..."

"Indonesia, itu hanya mimpi," kata Holland tenang. Dia lalu mengangkat Indonesia. "Ayolah, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sebelum—"

Holland terhenti saat dia menyadari bahwa Indonesia masih gemetar, malah sepertinya lebih gemetar dibanding tadi.

Indonesia meringkuk, mungkin berusaha untuk meredam gemetarnya tapi ternyata itu malah membuat Holland semakin merasakan gemetarnya. Holland menghela nafas dan memeluk Indonesia. "Tenang," kata Holland lembut. "Ada aku disini."

Indonesia tetap tidak berhenti gemetar.

Perlahan, Holland mengayunkannya, sambil menyenandungkan lagu.

"_Daar, daar, lieverd, don't you cry..._

_Everything will get fine soon..._

_Daar, daar, lieverd, don't need to be afraid..._

_I always here, forever and ever..._

_Daar, daar, lieverd__, go back to sleep..._

_Your dreams are awaiting up there..."_

Holland pun baru menyadari bahwa tinggal bersama France ada gunanya.

Holland melirik, dan melihat bahwa mata Indonesia sudah terpejam. Holland tersenyum, dan dia berjalan perlahan keluar kamarnya, ke arah kamar Indonesia, sambil tetap menyenandungkan lagu itu perlahan.

Dia membaringkan tubuh kecil Indonesia di atas kasurnya, dan menyelimutinya. Sebelum Holland pergi, dia mencium kening Indonesia dan bergumam, "_Goedenacht, lieve._ _Ik hou van jo."_

Dan dia pun menutup pintu kamar Indonesia perlahan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Translate:**

1. _Daar, daar, lieverd:_ there, there, sweetheart

2. _Goedenacht, lieve. Ik hou van jo:_ good night, my dear. I love you XDD I love you full, google translator!!

Saya tau fanfic ini pendek.... tapi saya harus mengeluarkannya sebelum ide ini musnah begitu saja X) dan mungkin ini agak mengacaukan image Holland yang katanya kejam pada Indonesia. Yaah... saya hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya Holland itu baik! XDD menunggu reviews!!


End file.
